Ashley Tisdale
Ashley Tisdale (born July 2, 1985 in West Deal, New Jersey) is the voice of Candace Flynn on Phineas and Ferb. Career Tisdale was discovered herself at the age of three in her hometown mall by a talent manager who continues," and toured internationally with the production of "Annie." She also had the privilege of Hous12. She became well known (at least among Disney Channel viewers) as Maddie Fitzpatrick on the The Suite Life of Zack and Cody , and as Sharpay Evans in the various productions of High School Musical. As a solo musical performer, she released an album entitled, "Headstrong" in 2007. The album peaked at # 5 on the U.S. Billboard 200 chart. The album was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America. In 2009, Ashley released her sophomore album, "Guilty Pleasure" which peaked at #12 on the U.S. Billboard 200 chart, selling 25,000 copies in its first week. In March 2010, it was announced that Ashley will portray the role of Savannah Monroe on the upcoming CW Network comedy-drama, "Hellcats" which is scheduled to premiere in September 2010. She will also be reprising her role as Sharpay in the "High School Musical " spin-off movie, "High Stakes" which is scheduled to premiere in the summer of 2011. She will also be appearing in the movies "Sleepless Beauty," "The Last Time," and a remake of the 1989 film, "Teen Witch." Image and personal life Tisdale underwent a rhinoplasty procedure on November 30, 2007. According to Tisdale, this was done for health-related reasons and not out of a belief in plastic surgery; her "septum was 80 percent deviated" and she had "two small fractures on her nose", and this was interfering with her breathing. She spoke to ''People'' magazine about the surgery, saying that it was important to her to be honest with her fans.Monica Rizzo, [http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20163982,00.html "High School Musical's Ashley Tisdale Gets Nose Job"], People.com, December 3, 2007. On January 2007, Tisdale was declared the second Hottest Woman of Pop/R&B by Blender Magazine, which stated, "Tisdale has a gift. Not an angelic voice or a dazzling personality, but an even rarer commodity: millions of "pre-sold" tweens eager to buy her debut album!"."High School Musical star tries a more challenging medium: pop songs.", Blender. Retrieved on 2008-09-01. In an interview with People, Tisdale confirmed that she had been dating High School Musical dancer Jared Murillo since March 2007.Ashley Tisdale biography, People.com. June 24, 2008. In March 2007, Tisdale told Blender that she was drug and alcohol-free, and went on to add, "my mom really instilled confidence in me, so I'm not somebody who'd be under peer pressure". Michael Joseph Gross, "Ashley Tisdale's After School Special, Blender. She was later voted as number 10 in Maxim's 2008 Hot 100 list.Tisdale's page on Hot 100 list, Maximonline.com. On June 11, 2008, Tisdale was ranked at #94 on Forbes Celebrity 100 list."Celebrity 100 List". Forbes. June 11, 2008. Retrieved June 11, 2008. She had also took photoshoots with her High School Musical co-stars, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens for Elle Magazine. Roles Candace Flynn Gallery File:Ashley Tisdale 2.jpg Emmazcamera187-2.jpg 98102276.jpg 99260939.jpg 93299529.jpg 93030508.jpg PhineasFerbsister.jpg|Candace with her brothers, Phineas & Ferb Candace_flynn.jpg candaceflynn.jpg s_dc01a8e14c164cbc8f0d24b0eb02a7b1.jpg hqdefault.jpg candacemoneygirl.jpg Phineas_Ferb29.jpg Scg5WUXcpjo Ashley Tisdale's Phineas and Ferb Promo (Jan 2008) External Links * * *Ashley Tisdale at the Unofficial DisneyWiki *The Official Ashley Tisdale Home Page References Category:Candace Flynn